A telecommunications system enables one or more users to contact each other. In order for a first user of the system to reach a second user, the first user typically has to dial a telephone number, or invoke some other type of identifier, on his or her telecommunications terminal, where the number corresponds to the second user's terminal. In some systems during the placing of a call, the first user can even specify an identifier that universally identifies the second user; the telecommunications system then directs the call to wherever the second user is or might be, regardless of the number of terminals that are associated with that second user.
Even though techniques exist for finding a called party, it is often still difficult on the part of the calling party to determine, in the first place, which other party to call and which number to use. Although the calling patterns of some people are such that they call the same people repeatedly, other people first have to determine who they need to call, which might vary over time for various reasons, and then look up the number of the party to be called. Although this might seem like a trivial amount of time spent per call, the amount of time invested in preparing to make calls can be significant over time.
What is needed is a technique for determining one or more parties that a person might call, without some of the disadvantages in the prior art.